


under the silvery moon

by maguna_stxrk



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dancing, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25993051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maguna_stxrk/pseuds/maguna_stxrk
Summary: “Do me a favor, sweetheart?”Tony tilts his head, curiosity bleeding into his eyes.“Never change. Stay like this forever,” Steve whispers.“What? Super sexy and irresistible?”Steve chuckles, burying his laughter in Tony’s dark locks.“Stay like this. Stay mine. Stay with me.”
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 196





	under the silvery moon

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr as a response to the following prompt: stevetony + dancing

“Captain, you have truly outdone yourself.”

Steve feels his own lips break into an answering grin at the familiar voice. 

Tony pads across the wide stretch of distance between the entrance to the rooftop and where Steve is seated on a picnic blanket, spread on top of the grass Tony had had installed to replace the linoleum flooring—something he did to cater to Steve’s love of gardening. The previously sleek, minimalistic, and barren rooftop has been converted into a flourishing garden filled with various plants and flowers of different colors, shapes, and sizes courtesy of Steve’s green thumb. 

Right now, the garden has fairy lights strung all over it. They are hung on the branches of various plants, looping around bushes and flowers, giving off a magical yellow glow that is reminiscent of fireflies.

On the picnic blanket, Steve has prepared multiple layers of fluffy blankets for them to snuggle under, as well as several cushions and pillows. A bottle of wine is sitting in a bucket of ice and a bag filled with takeout from their favorite Italian restaurant is sitting right next to it.

He watches Tony approach him, unabashedly indulging in the sight of him. Tony’s steps are easy and unhurried. Still dressed in a crisp white shirt and black pants, suit jacket slung over his shoulder and red tie loosened haphazardly, he gazes at Steve with a warm smile and a pair of tired eyes—remnants of a long work day. 

Steve’s heart clenches at how much Tony looks like  _ home— _ Steve’s home. There is nothing he wants more in the world than an armful of Tony right now—his weary eyes, his messy hair, the scrape of his goatee against Steve’s skin. Steve wants all of it.

So when Tony finally reaches him and lies comfortably on the picnic blanket, head nestled in Steve’s lap and legs stretched out, it doesn’t come as a surprise when a knot loosens in his chest, an immediate reaction to Tony’s touch—the ache that only Tony can soothe finally ebbing away. It is as if his heart has decided that this is the way things ought to be—both of them pressed close together, all day, everyday. 

“The garden’s beautiful,” Tony says.

Steve smiles and Tony blinks when Steve’s fingers brush his hair back in slow, sweeping strokes. 

“I had to do something of this caliber, at the very least, to beat the lovely evening you planned for us last week.”

“Why did you cancel the reservation, anyway? You were really excited to go to Romano’s just a few days ago.”

“No special reason. Just didn’t feel like going out and dealing with people after all.” Steve strokes the soft hair of Tony’s right eyebrow absentmindedly. “I want you all to myself tonight.”

A radiant smile blooms on Tony’s face, accentuating all the laugh lines he has accumulated over the years. The glow of the fairy lights is reflected in his eyes, twinkling gold flecks swimming in brown irises.

Tony fakes a scandalous gasp, eyes blinking up at Steve with mischief.

“Are the rumors true, Captain? Is Tony Stark-Rogers your favorite person on earth?”

Steve raises an eyebrow, playing along.  _ “Oh,” _ he whispers conspiratorially, leaning down to bring their mouths together in a kiss that leaves Tony mesmerized and panting, “Tony Stark-Rogers is my favorite human being in the entire  _ universe.” _

He kisses the space between Tony’s eyebrows, chuckling when he sees Tony’s eyes cross as they try to track the movement of Steve’s face leaning in. 

When Steve pulls back, Tony intertwines his fingers with Steve’s, squeezing his hand lightly. Tony lets their joined hands rest atop his chest, on the spot where the arc reactor used to be. The heat of Tony’s skin seeps through his shirt. 

“You’re my favorite person, too, honey bunches.”

They stay like that for a while, relishing the quiet intimacy of each other’s company, the sound of New York City’s busy nightlife accompanying them from way down below. It all sounds far away, though. Up here, everything is tranquil and peaceful, just he and Tony in a world of their own.

“Let’s eat before the food gets cold.” Tony sits up. Immediately, Steve’s thighs feel cold and bereft.

When Tony stretches his limbs, groaning at the release of endorphins in his body, his ankle grazes the sole of Steve’s foot. He startles at the contact, surprised by Steve’s freezing cold skin. 

“You feeling cold, sweetheart?” Tony’s eyebrows crease together in concern. He grabs one of the fleece blankets, wrapping the soft fabric snug around Steve’s cold feet. “I can go down and get you a pair of socks.”

“No, it’s fine. Just a bit chilly,” Steve says, heart warm at how taking care of Steve has become something second nature to Tony. Something done without conscious thought, akin to muscle memory.

Among Tony’s many expressions of love, small gestures during quiet moments like this are the ones Steve cherishes the most. He falls just a little bit deeper in love with Tony, every single time. 

After making sure no part of Steve’s feet are exposed to the cold night air, Tony rummages in the takeout bag. “Which one’s mine?”

“Yours is the carbonara. Mine’s the aglio e olio. There’s garlic bread and caprese salad, too.” 

They wolf down the food with a few glasses of wine, talking about the day they had. Steve grumbles about SHIELD paperwork and a mishap during weapons training. Tony rambles about a promising new deal with a biotech company in Japan that is still in the works. Their work separates the two of them more often than Steve would have liked, and not for the first time, he is immensely glad for the system they have taken years to cultivate: having weekly date nights whenever possible and not being away from each other for more than two weeks at a time. Three, if push comes to shove.

After an anecdote about Happy’s driving antics that has Tony giggling uncontrollably, Steve reaches over to turn on the speaker Tony gave him for his birthday a few years ago. Although Tony has thoughtfully modeled its vintage design after old radios from the forties, the sound it produces is of the highest quality—Tony wouldn’t settle for anything less, of course. 

Steve connects the speaker to his phone before picking something slow and sweet out of a playlist of his favorites, old jazz that reminds him of the neighborhood he grew up in. It is the kind of song he would hear coming out of one of his neighbors’ windows, one that would linger in his head for days afterward. 

A gentle melody on the piano begins and a lady starts to croon sweetly about tender love and foolish hearts.

Turning to Tony, he holds out a hand. “Dance with me?”

With Tony’s hand in his, Steve leads him off the blanket, both of them standing barefoot on the grass. Tony loops his hands around Steve’s neck and Steve settles his hands on Tony’s hips. They begin to sway gently in tune to the music, falling into a companionable silence. When Tony rests his cheek against Steve’s chest, eyes gazing at the skyscrapers in the distance, Steve rests his chin on the crown of Tony’s head, closing his eyes.

Somewhere during the second verse of the next song on Steve’s playlist, Tony says something, breaking Steve’s reverie. He opens his eyes. 

“What?”

“I can hear your heartbeat.”

“Yeah? How does it sound?”   


“Steady. It usually lulls me to sleep.” Tony yawns.

“You sleepy, sweetheart?” Steve plants a kiss into Tony’s hair.

A beat, and then:

“A little. But let’s stay like this for a little longer.”

At the end of the fourth song, Tony pulls back from his resting place on Steve’s chest to look up at him. Steve meets his gaze, warmth flooding his chest at the sight of the content smile on Tony’s face.

Maybe it’s New York City’s night air, or the fairy lights illuminating the rooftop, or the sentimental love songs flowing from the speaker, or the way Tony is gazing up at him like there is nowhere else he would rather be, or perhaps even all of those things combined, but the next thing Steve knows, he finds himself saying:

“Do me a favor, sweetheart?”

Tony tilts his head, curiosity bleeding into his eyes.

“Never change. Stay like this forever,” Steve whispers. 

“What? Super sexy and irresistible?”

Steve chuckles, burying his laughter in Tony’s dark locks. He pulls Tony close as he looks up at the night sky.

“Stay like this. Stay mine. Stay with me.” Steve swallows. “Please never get tired of me.”

That gives Tony pause. Steve feels him still, pausing their slow dance. Then Steve feels warm hands cupping his cheeks, bringing his gaze back down to earth, back home, back to Tony.

Something shifts in Tony’s eyes upon catching sight of Steve’s watery eyes.

“Hey, what brought this on?” Tony asks, voice uncharacteristically gentle. 

Steve sniffs, laughing sheepishly, a little embarrassed at being so sentimental.

“Nothing, I’m just—” Steve takes a deep breath, tightening his hold around Tony. “Just really grateful for you.”

Tony’s thumbs sweep his eyelids gently, wiping his tears away.

“Hey, look at me.”

When Steve opens his eyes, lovely brown eyes are staring right at him. 

“I don’t know about staying like _this_ forever, sweetheart. I mean, I know I look _absolutely ravishing_ right now, but you know I already have a few wrinkles and some white hair here and there.”

Steve rolls his eyes. As if those would ever render Tony less beautiful in his eyes. He even has a not-so-secret partiality for Tony’s salt-and-pepper hair—something Tony still finds difficult to believe.

“But! You have my word that you are,  _ quite unfortunately, _ stuck with me for the rest of your life. I’m sorry, darling, but I did warn you that marrying Tony Stark comes with a no-return policy.”

Steve laughs even as he feels something glow incandescent within him, brighter and warmer than the sun on a hot summer day. 

“In fact, I’m more afraid of  _ you _ getting tired of  _ me. _ In a few years, there will be more wrinkles, more white hair, and who knows? Maybe I’ll even go bald. My skin’s going to get all saggy and disgusting and then—”

Steve leans in to press his lips against Tony’s, one of the tried-and-true methods to effectively shut him up. 

When he leans back, it is to glare at Tony.

“Don’t you _ever_ use the word ‘disgusting’ to refer to my husband.”

Tony blinks. “Not even to say disgustingly attractive?”

Steve’s lips twitch. “Okay, maybe that one’s acceptable.”

Tony smiles smugly. Then he narrows his eyes. “But I’m _serious,_ Steven. You better prepare yourself for my deteriorating beauty. It is _not_ going to be pretty, I’m—”

Steve pushes Tony’s face back into his chest so the rest of his passionate tirade comes out all garbled and muffled. 

“I’ll love you forever. Wrinkles, white hair, saggy skin, and all.”

“Don’t forget the balding—”

“I will love you even if there isn’t a single strand of hair on your head.”

Tony stills. 

“You’d better,” he says, voice still muffled, poking a finger into Steve’s side in warning.

Steve’s hand reaches down to find the accusing finger. Ever so gently, he splays the rest of Tony’s fingers apart to interlock them with his own as he plants a kiss on Tony’s temple. 

“I promise, sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr [@maguna-stxrk](https://maguna-stxrk.tumblr.com/) and let's talk all things stevetony! :)


End file.
